


暗星

by Polka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	

泪水沿着嘴唇渗进来，是他所熟悉的咸涩滋味。有时候他想撬开自己的脑子看一看，那么多的眼泪都藏在哪里。  
“妈妈。”他小声哀求，因为这一次太重了，太多了。他发完传单回来的时候她就站在门口，手里拿着他藏在床板夹层的那些报纸剪贴。巫术，那是它们的共同主题。她撕碎了那些纸，盯着他的脸，他只能伸手去解自己的皮带，递了过去。  
这次不仅仅是手掌。他感觉得到她的暴怒，哪怕他们一向说他迟钝。  
他脱掉上衣，赤裸着，跪在地上，皮带重重地落在后背和肩膀，金属搭扣刮破了他的皮肤。他在流血，哭泣，乞求，但她不曾停止，楼下和房间里的灯亮着，她们都待在自己的角落里，没有人来救他。  
他曾以为人们就是这样。只要灾难不降临在自己头上，那么他们就可以无动于衷。  
是他犯的错，是他惹怒了她，他是邪恶家庭里出生的孩子，她收留了他，她有权惩罚他，所以他不能为此责怪任何对他的痛苦不闻不问的人。  
他曾以为人们就是如此冷漠，直到他遇见了格雷伍斯先生。  
格雷伍斯先生。他握住他的手，愈合的温暖力量从年长男人的手指传过来，他不敢抬头看，他从不敢直视任何人，但格雷伍斯先生叫他的名字。于是他小心地望向他，他喜欢这个人的脸庞，喜欢他的眼睛，喜欢他注视自己的认真神情。  
从没有人像格雷伍斯先生这样对他，把他当作一个正常人，跟他说话，放心地把事情托付给他，关心他手上的伤痕。有一次格雷伍斯先生带他去了一家咖啡馆，在他们第二次见面的时候，他给他买了苹果派。那是他第一次坐在咖啡馆里，有悦耳的音乐和他喜欢的甜香味，有打扮入时的先生和女士们，他坐在格雷伍斯先生的对面，用手抓着苹果派送进嘴里，有人皱眉打量他，而格雷伍斯先生回瞪了那个人。  
哪怕那之后他们只在小巷里匆匆碰面，哪怕格雷伍斯先生很忙，每次都急于离开，但格雷伍斯先生承诺过，只要他找到那个孩子，他就会立刻带他离开这里。  
“很快了，克雷登斯，”他对他说，“相信我，我不会让那个女人再伤害你。”  
他的手指有魔力，只要他握住他的手，他就不再疼痛，他想念这种魔力。  
皮带又一次抽打他的后背，他浑身湿透了，分不清是汗还是血，他缩紧肩膀，哭得哑了嗓子。  
“滚出去，你这个脏东西，”她打累了，停了下来，“我这儿没有多余的地方给一个相信巫术的杂种。”  
恰丝缇缇是他们之中最机灵的一个，她也犯错误，却很少被鞭打，如果是她，也许能够为自己辩解几句，化解一切，但他做不到，他从来都没有办法跟她们一样，他甚至很难完整地说出一整段话来。“怪胎”，那些人嘲笑他，好像他是一只马戏团里的猴子。  
他抱着衣服走过昏暗的街道，抬头看路边别人家里的灯光，有人坐在窗边看报纸，有人在准备晚餐，有男孩女孩在玩耍。他被冻得浑身发抖，但衣物摩擦过皮肤的瞬间，伤口的疼痛比起寒冷还是占据了上风。偶尔路上有晚归的人看见他——一个裸着上身，眼眶通红的年轻人，便低下脑袋，刻意绕开脚步。  
他不知道自己走了多久，经过了多少个街区，天空开始飘雨，他站在一家面包店的遮雨棚底套上了衣服，发觉自己麻木的皮肤已经对痛觉迟钝。接着他往前走，继续漫无目的地走。冷风裹着细雨刮在他的脸颊上，他必须继续走，才能止住颤抖。  
他掏了自己的口袋，身上没有钱，只有格雷伍斯先生给他的那件信物。  
等他停下脚步的时候，他发现自己站在一条巷子里，格雷伍斯先生先生与他见面的那条巷子里。  
他想知道在这样寒冷的晚上格雷伍斯先生在做什么。  
也许他有一个家庭，有一栋大房子，有一个温暖的起居室，他的夫人会做苹果派，他们会坐在一起用餐，用那种高脚的酒杯斟酒。他们会聊天，格雷伍斯先生会告诉她有那么一个年轻人，不久以后他会带他回家。  
他想像不出。他只知道此刻没有人会出现在这里，因为距离他们下一次碰面还有两天时间。他在一个垃圾箱边蜷缩着坐下，抱着膝盖，将头埋进自己的手臂里，手心攥着那个挂坠。  
“格雷伍斯先生。”他轻声叫他的名字，然后闭上眼睛。

“克雷登斯。”有人站在他面前。  
对了，他想，格雷伍斯先生拥有魔力。  
那个人弯下腰来，轻抚他的肩膀，随后拥抱住他，他为此而打了个哆嗦，因为他的手刚好覆在她留下的伤痕上，而格雷伍斯先生立刻察觉到了，松开了他。  
他希望他继续抱着他，哪怕疼痛他也可以忍耐。格雷伍斯先生闻起来好闻极了，那种海洋和柑橘的味道，他的怀抱如此温暖，他不希望他离开。  
“来，我们走，”格雷伍斯先生朝他伸出手，“你能站起来吗？”  
他立刻点头，握住他的手。  
他还没来得及问格雷伍斯先生要带自己去哪里，他只感受到了一阵风，还有轻微的眩晕，他的眼前一片黑暗，等到四周再亮起来的时候，他站在一间公寓里。公寓地上铺着厚地毯，墙壁上贴着香槟色的墙纸，除了书柜以外，还有一张长沙发和一张咖啡桌，桌上摆着酒杯。  
这儿是格雷伍斯先生的家，他突然意识到。  
“格雷伍斯先生，”他开口，发现自己的喉咙沙哑，他已经哭得太久了，他的眼睛也在发痛，“我...她...”  
他没法说出话，只有眼泪又不受控制地流出来，他为此而厌恶自己。  
“嘘...”格雷伍斯先生伸手抚摸他的后颈，“没事了，让我看看。”  
他抓住自己的衣摆，抬起手臂，随即发出一声呜咽，因为衣服和伤口已经粘在一起。  
格雷伍斯先生皱起眉，握住他的手，示意他停止。  
“让我来。”格雷伍斯先生说。  
他坐在那张沙发上，那么柔软，他想，他希望自己今晚能够睡在这里，因为他无处可回，他希望格雷伍斯先生会让他这么做，希望他告诉自己哪儿也不用去。  
他坐着，背对着格雷伍斯先生，露出自己赤裸的后背和那些丑陋的伤痕，他能嗅到血的味道，他自己的血，他希望那些血已经不再流淌，否则一定会弄脏格雷伍斯先生的沙发。  
然后他就失去了思考能力，因为格雷伍斯先生的手覆在他的后颈上，沿着他的肩膀抚摸。那手掌经过的地方，疼痛立刻就停止了，一股暖流在他的身体里流动，沿着脊柱向下。手掌触摸后背的感觉和触摸掌心有着古怪的不同，他的耳朵在发烫。  
“很快就没事了，克雷登斯。”格雷伍斯先生的声音紧贴着他的后颈，那只手在他布满伤痕的皮肤上游走，他的呼吸变得急促。  
这太奇怪了，他的心脏在扑通跳动，他的血液涌向格雷伍斯先生触摸的地方，他必须让自己停止。  
但格雷伍斯先生将手往下探，在皮带造成的伤痕收尾的地方，他的腰再往下，靠近尾椎的部位。他突然颤抖起来，缩起身体。  
他不知道自己是怎么了，但他害怕这触摸，有什么东西藏在他身体里，想要出来，不是那个黑色的怪物，而是另一种他所不熟悉的东西，让他心脏疯狂跳动的东西。  
格雷伍斯先生停了下来。  
他偷偷朝后看，正对上格雷伍斯先生的眼睛。  
格雷伍斯先生正盯着他，不知道在想什么，他感到恐惧——格雷伍斯先生一定快要发现了，他不仅仅是个愚笨的年轻人，他还是个怪物，而一个怪物应当被关在笼子里，甚至应当被杀死。他一定显露出了某种迹象，因为他感觉自己在燃烧，格雷伍斯先生眯着眼睛看他，像是注意到了什么新的迹象。  
“不要，”他说，“不要。”  
“不要什么？”格雷伍斯先生问，那声音低沉，像以往一样悦耳。  
他害怕得闭上眼睛。  
“别怕。”格雷伍斯先生说。  
接着他感觉到衣物贴住自己的后背，格雷伍斯先生的胸膛，双手从腰侧绕过来，将他搂在怀里。  
“克雷登斯，你在怕什么？”  
他拼命摇头，他快喘不过气来了，他不明白原因。  
“别怕。”格雷伍斯先生再一次告诉他，“我知道了。”  
知道了什么？他不明白。  
“我知道了。”一只手沿着他的小腹朝下滑，他抖得更厉害了，他的身体不听使唤，正在发生变化。  
“别担心，我会给你你想要的，”格雷伍斯先生的声音在就在他耳后，“你知道我不会伤害你，如果你怕的话，闭上眼睛。”  
他照做了，他不知道自己想要的是什么，但如果格雷伍斯先生这么告诉他，他会闭上眼睛。  
手再还在往下，探进他的裤子里，他轻叫了一声，当那只手握住他的阴茎。  
那是他变化的一部分，那东西那么胀，令他疼痛，但格雷伍斯先生的手覆住了它，轻轻揉搓它，推开他的包皮，用一只手指摩挲前端。他喘着气，克制自己不往后仰，他想要格雷伍斯先生再将他抱紧一点，想要他的手动起来，想要格雷伍斯先生叫他的名字，他一定太贪心了，可是他从没有这么渴望过。  
他在抽泣，陌生的感觉又占满了他，如果这就是格雷伍斯先生说的他想要的东西，那他真是脏透了，恶心至极。格雷伍斯先生在帮他，但他肯定会因此而厌恶他，这是他所最不希望发生的事。  
“克雷登斯。”  
格雷伍斯先生的声音也有魔力，他只叫了他一声，他就安静了下来，只是背靠着那个声音的主人，紧闭双眼，感觉到那只手在对他所做的不可思议的事情，好像所有的血液都在流向那一处，所有的思想都在消失，然后他忍不住挺腰，往手掌里蹭，短促地尖叫出声，有什么从他的身体里涌了出来，弄脏了格雷伍斯先生的手指。  
他不敢睁开眼睛。  
“你在哭，”格雷伍斯先生说，“怎么了？”  
“对不起。”他哭着道歉。  
她说得没错，他就是个脏东西，他应当被惩罚。  
“嘿，别哭。”格雷伍斯先生搂紧了他，仿佛经过刚才的事之后他还值得被珍视，“听我说，没什么好道歉的，这很正常，我会教你。”  
“现在你得振作起来，明天你要回去，跟她道歉，”那声音继续，“还记得我跟你说的吗？你要继续待在那儿，但不会太久了，只要找到那个孩子。他处于危险之中，我们必须找到他，帮助他，就像我帮助你一样。”  
“然后我会教你更多事，魔法，还有其他，我会保护你，克雷登斯，没有人能够再伤害你。”  
他点头，睁开眼睛。他多么希望那一天能快点到来，他必须更加努力。

Fin.


End file.
